Japanese Lesson
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: A Nobu/Jeanne Valentine's Day one shot. Based off You're My Only Fate. Nobunaga is stuck helping Jeanne with Japanese on Valentine's Day, he's not thrilled and she becomes angry with him. One shot.


**Personal Note: I am actually learning Japanese. I don't just put random words in my stories, I'm doing it because I'm learning. Don't like, then don't read.**

It was Valentine's Day, the day Nobunaga hated the most. It wasn't his favorite holiday, too gushy for him. He didn't really see the point either. As the teacher was lecturing, he stared out the window gazing off into the distance.

Jeanne happily doodled into her notebook, she had already read ahead in the books so she didn't need to listen to the lecture. She was too focused on Valentine's Day. As the bell rang, everyone began leaving the classroom. He watched his two friends leaves feeling annoyed that he had to stay behind and help Jeanne with her Japanese. She shuffled through her bag and removed the book, opening it the parts she didn't understand.

"Ch.. Ch.." Jeanne squinted at the book.

"Chisai" Nobunaga read it with ease."This is basic, Ranmaru. You forgot already didn't you?"

Jeanne gave a sigh and pouted, "You're not being very helpful"

"Maybe you should just give up" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe I should hit you with this book.." She said getting annoyed with her classmate.

"I'd like to see you try it, you stubborn woman" he huffed and put his arms behind his head, leaning back in the chair.

Jeanne stared at him picking up the book and then put it back down angrily placing her face in one of her hands.

"Look at the characters, you know some already don't you? Or do I have to teach you again!?"

"You're so mean.." She put her head into her arms.

"I don't want to be here either" he sighed, "but, I made you a promise"

"You're an idiot.."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Do you know what day it is!?"

"February 14- you're kidding right? You know I hate Valentine's Day. It's a stupid holiday"

"Never mind forget it.." She picked up the book again and looked through it. "I'll study myself"

"You can't seriously be pissed off about this.."

She didn't answer. "Oi, Ranmaru Don't ignore me!"

Jeanne flipped through one of the pages in the book and continued to ignore him.

Nobunaga sighed and looked outside, "Great, now what? If she won't cooperate I might as well be at home..Such an annoyance.." He looked back over at her subtly.

She was always beautiful to him, but he had never said it to her face. That was more of Caesar's thing and not his. His cheeks began to burn with embarrassment as he opened his mouth slightly, "U.. Ut.. sukushii.."

Jeanne looked up from the book cocking her head to the side, not understanding what the word meant.

"Forget it.." He said looking away again. Jeanne went back to reading feeling angry at him again. "Stupid Nobunaga. Why do I even like him!?" She thought to herself in frustration.

Nobunaga looked over again, he hated making her upset. He did care about her, he just wasn't good at showing it at times.

"Jeanne.."

Her heart began to pound from him calling her by her real name. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were wide, as her hands trembled while holding the book.

He placed one of his hands onto hers so she'd put the book down and leaned closer. "N-Nobunaga"

"Aishiteru.." He said as he pressed his lips to hers. Jeanne's whole body was trembling out of surprise and excitement. Not only had he called her by her fist name, but he was kissing her. When he removed his lips from hers, he looked into her eyes softly. "Do you know what that means?"

Jeanne shook her head still in a daze.

"I love you"

She threw the book off the table and hugged onto him, knocking him to the floor still blushing madly.

"O-Oi.."

"Aishiteru, Nobunaga"

Nobunaga's heart began pounding too, he hadn't expected her to get it right on the first try. "Ranmaru.."

"Thank you"

"Ah.." He placed a hand on her head stroking it gently.

They had lost focus, but being teenagers and it being Valentine's Day it was difficult not to.


End file.
